


Memory Lane

by AJP_37, ExtraSteps



Series: Red [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Flashbacks to Scallisaac relationship, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJP_37/pseuds/AJP_37, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Isaac has returned, finally, and Scott turns inward, remembering what it had once been like.“No,” he breathed. “Stay.”





	Memory Lane

Scott was giddy. His body ached from the fight and he still felt phantom pain in his eyes, but the feeling of having his pack around him, his whole pack, was like he was walking on air.

And then suddenly he was underwater, struggling to breathe.

He was there, in real life, living and breathing in the middle of his living room.

“Isaac?” he breathed.

“What did I miss?”

***

_Allison had been right. He’d needed the time away from her. Enough time to develop into who he was meant to be. To become his own anchor, rather than depend on her all the time. Now, they were on equal footing._

_But now, now she was with Isaac. He wanted her to be happy, but... he still wanted her._

_Isaac had been staying with him. He’d been getting to know him. Trying, for her sake. It was hard, at first, but in the end, Derek had bitten Isaac, had seen something in him that was crying out for help, and had made him pack._

_Slowly, he’d peeled back the layers, examining them as he put the puzzle together. The cocky exterior, sarcastic and suave. The scared boy, frightened and lashing out. The teenager, uncertain but loyal._

_And there was something there, something that niggled in the back of his mind, that made his eyes linger a little longer than they probably should._

_He remembered Isaac standing in front of him, asking if he was angry, if he hated him, if he wanted to hit him. He wasn’t, he didn’t, didn’t want to hurt him, either of them. But still, he hadn’t been able to stop himself from asking Isaac if he’d kissed Allison, feeling a mix of relief and disappointment when he said no._

_“Did you want to?” He’d asked._

_“Oh yeah, totally,” Isaac responded, and Scott had sent him flying out of his room, wincing a little at how hard he landed against the wall of the passage._

_It was frustration simmering in his veins, not anger. He wasn’t even hurt. He was… he was jealous._

_And of course, Allison noticed._

***

“I’m leaving with Peter,” Malia said the first night in the holiday house, shocking Scott from his dream-like state. “After the holiday, we’re going to South America to visit Cora- my cousin.” She nodded to herself as if she’d rehearsed the speech in her head.

“But-“ Scott started, but was silenced by Malia putting her hand up.

“The minute you saw him your heart sounded like it was going to beat out of your chest,” she explained sadly. “I’ve seen the way you look at him and I want that too.”

“Malia-“ Scott tried, but was once again cut off by the werecoyote standing by the window.

“When you found me in the woods you were with him, right? You and the other girl, the one who died? You were all together, right?”

***

_Allison bit her lip, looking between her two boys. She had a leg hooked over each of theirs, perched in the middle, while they lay back on her bed, eyes dazed, mouths red and bruised. They were both worked up, panting, rutting against her creamy thighs, chasing friction._

_“You’re perfect, both of you,” she breathed._

_Scott tried to reach for her but she pulled away, giving him a teasing smile. She’d been doing that a lot recently, and he was frustrated. He remembered what it felt like, being inside of her, could feel the phantom clench of her walls around his cock._

_It throbbed in his pants and he tried again to pull her close but she smacked his hand away, leaning over to kiss Isaac instead. He watched, shuddering, as their lips gripped, as her tongue snaked into his mouth, stroking his tongue, making him moan. It shouldn’t make him so hot, seeing Allison kiss another guy, but it did._

_Fire sizzled in his veins as he grabbed at Allison’s hair, pulling her away from Isaac and claiming her mouth, kissing her hungrily. She moaned, a hand sliding down to rub him over his pants, making him cry out and arch into her touch._

_“Please,” he whispered._

_She rubbed up against him, fingers dancing at the edge of his pants. He heard Isaac groan, could see his hand sliding up Allison’s thigh._

_But then she was pulling away._

_“I have homework,” she said, smiling brightly, patting their knees as she climbed off the bed, moving over to the desk._

_“What? Allison!” Scott objected, leaning forward, scandalised. Isaac nodded, biting his lips, looking at her through fringed lashes._

_“I’m busy,” she said, flipping her hair, turning her back on them. Scott almost cried. He was ready to burst, and she had homework? “You two can amuse each other for awhile.”_

_The tension in the air grew as the two boys looked at each other, eyes wide. Did she mean?_

_Glancing over her shoulder, she gave them a sultry smile. “Go on, kiss.”_

_“Me? Kiss him?” Scott asked, blushing deeply._

_“Oh yeah,” Allison nodded. “Please do.”_

_“Allison,” Isaac whispered, eyes dark with lust, with warning. She smiled at him softly_

_“It’s okay,” she said. “I know you both want to. So go ahead.”_

_And then she turned away._

_Isaac looked at him, biting his lip, looking uncertain, but Scott could tell that he was just as turned on as he was, he could smell it. The lust, the want._

_He turned towards Isaac, testing, placing a hand on his thigh. “Do you want to?” He asked, staring at Isaac’s lips. They were thinner than Allison’s, bruised from kissing, and Scott felt himself swaying closer._

_There was a long pause as Isaac stared at him. He could hear Allison turning in her chair but ignored it, focussing on the boy next to him. It sort of felt like this had been a long time coming. There was something about Isaac that tugged at him, especially since he had become an alpha. He wanted to protect him, to cherish him, to hold him close. He was vulnerable and sweet, and Scott prayed that Isaac would say yes._

_“Okay,” Isaac sighed. Relief flooded him. And desire._

_The first brush of their lips was tentative. Scott’s eyes fluttered closed as he concentrated, focussing on the feel of them, the texture, rough, like he’d been biting his lips too much._

_And then Isaac’s mouth was opening and his tongue was stroking his and the hungry sound he made as he climbed on top of Isaac would have been embarrassing if Isaac wasn’t clinging to his shoulders and moaning into his mouth._

_He pinned Isaac to the bed, biting at his neck, relishing in the helpless whimper he made, doing it again, sucking a dark bruise into his skin. Isaac writhed underneath him. He could feel how hard he was._

_“You like that, huh?” Scott asked, eyes flashing red as he loomed over Isaac, tracking from the hickey at his neck to Isaac’s eyes._  

_“Yes,” he breathed, pulling Scott down for another kiss, hands tightening in his hair._

_His mouth was intoxicating, and he growled as he rutted against Isaac, hands slipping under his shirt, pushing it up. Isaac was whimpering, begging him not to stop, helping him pull it over his head._

_He’d seen Isaac changing for lacrosse, but it was different to have the boy under him, to map his skin with his hands, and then his lips, licking down his chest. Isaac trembled, moaning his name._

***

“You smelled like each other, like more than just den mates,” Malia continued and Scott blushed at the memory. “You and him and her, you were all together?”

Scott nodded dumbly.

“How did that work?” Malia asked before shaking her head. “No, it doesn’t matter. You like boys.”

“I like Isaac.”

***

_His enthusiasm made up for his complete lack of knowledge. He was intimately acquainted with his own cock, but Isaac’s was different. It felt heavy in his hands, impossibly hot, and the way his hips bucked off the bed every time he dragged his thumb over his slit was miraculous to him. He was so much more sensitive than Scott was, maybe because he was uncut, but it made him feel powerful._

_Tilting his head slightly, he inhaled Allison’s musk, watching as her hand moved inside her panties._

_“So much for homework,” he said hoarsely._

_She smirked at him, breath puffing from her pouting lips. “Fuck homework.”_

_“If this is what you wanted,” he said, still pumping Isaac’s cock, bringing him closer and closer, “why didn’t you just say so?”_

_Allison grinned, throwing her head back, showing off the line of her throat. He growled, eyes flashing, and she moved her finger faster, starting to pant. He could smell how close she was, how close they both were. He turned back to Isaac, who had both fists firmly clenched in the sheets on either side of him, mouth gaping open, hips rising and meeting Scott’s hand. He looked debauched, completely wrecked, cum leaking from his tip in a steady stream._

_Curious, Scott pinned him down, smiling as he licked through the liquid, tasting him. It was bitter, strange, but Isaac’s whimper was so delicious that he dived in, swallowing down as much of his cock as he could take._

_“Holy shit,” Allison groaned, echoed by Isaac._

_Scott bobbed up and down, hollowing his cheeks. He had no idea if he was doing this right or not, but Isaac was so close that it didn’t matter, arching off the bed with a roar as he came. Allison followed moments later, crying out, and Scott pulled off of Isaac’s cock, licking his lips, eyes flickering between the two of them._

_“That,” he said, panting for breath, “was fucking awesome.”_

***

Scott was in a daze. Malia had decided she would rather bunk in with Lydia and Lori for girl talk and manicures and had left him in a large bedroom suit alone. The house was extravagant and unlike any place Scott had ever found himself in before.

He placed his suitcase in the walk in robe and pulled back the curtains, smiling warmly at the sight of his beta’s high tailing it to the ocean.

“So, Malia, huh? You sure move on fast.” A voice came from the doorway and suddenly Scott came crashing back down to earth.

“Isaac.”

“Allison. Kira. Malia back to back.” The ‘and me’ goes unsaid, but Scott felt the weight of Isaac’s words, heavy on his shoulders. “You sure don’t stay single for long.”

“I- Malia and I are done. Well, we never really began.” Scott couldn’t help his heart skipping a beat at the flash of hope that crossed Isaac’s face as the werewolf moved further into the room, closing the double doors behind him.

The familiar scent of Isaac reached Scott, home and want and loneliness all rolled into one.

“I missed you... Isaac.”

“Well. Stiles is putting on some dumb movie, and I’m meant to ask you if you wanna come watch,” Isaac said to his feet before turning and leaving the room as swiftly as he had entered.

When Scott made it to huge sunken living room, Isaac was in the midst of a life or death tickle match with Derek, and seemed to be gaining the upper hand.

“Honestly, if I had known in high school how ticklish the big bad wolf was, his threats would have gotten old way quicker,” Stiles said happily, bringing popcorn into the room and flopping down onto the couch. “Be a dear, Scotty and play the movie.”

Scott hit play and settled back against the couch, Isaac joining him, his battle against Derek forgotten in favour of popcorn. With the title credits of some Marvel movie playing, Scott let the solid warmth of Isaac against his arm and the scent of pack comfort him, lulling him into a deep sleep.

He dreamed. He remembered.

***

_It had been raining outside, freezing cold. He’d been drenched as he stepped into his room, peeling off his leather jacket and flinging it carelessly over the chair. His shirt had followed, and he’d kicked off his shoes and socks as well before he’d noticed._

_Curled up in his bed, shivering, covered in a sheen of sweat and panic, was Isaac. It took another moment for Scott to realise that he was asleep, caught in the arms of a nightmare._

_He pulled his phone out of his pocket, about to ring Allison when he remembered that she was interstate with her dad. His finger hovered over the call button anyway, undecided._

_Isaac whimpered and Scott chucked the phone aside, rushing over to the bed._

_“Hey, hey,” he said quietly, soothing a hand up Isaac’s chest and through his hair. “It’s okay, Isaac, I’m here.”_

_The boy woke with a startled gasp, eyes wide and terrified. His hands were icy cold as he pulled Scott down on top of him, burying his face in his chest._

_“Scott?” He asked, his voice muffled._

_“Yeah, it’s me, you’re okay, I’ve got you,” Scott whispered, wrapping his arms around the other boy._

_He held him for awhile, hand trailing up and down his spine, enjoying the feel of his skin underneath the pads of his fingers. The three of them had been fooling around for awhile now, but nearly always there was a body between them. Holding Isaac like this, it was… nice. He liked it._

_Pressing a kiss to Isaac’s shoulder, he pulled back slightly, looking down at him._

_“Feeling better?” He asked quietly._

_“Yeah,” Isaac said, flushing, his eyes drifting down Scott’s naked chest and then away. “Thank you.”_

_Scott rolled off of the bed, grimacing at the way his jeans clung to his legs, still damp. He shoved them down, kicking them away, boxers following. He’d been naked in front of Isaac enough times now that he felt no embarrassment in walking around his room naked, searching for a clean, and dry, pair of boxers._

_Finding some, he pulled them on, before crawling back into bed, snuggling up behind Isaac and pulling him back against his chest._

_They were quiet for awhile, drifting, soaking in each other’s warmth._

_“What were you dreaming about?” Scott asked._

_“I don’t remember,” Isaac whispered. He turned in Scott’s arms, eyes shuttered. “My father, I think, I’m not sure.”_

_“It’s okay,” Scott said, thumb rubbing over Isaac’s hip._

_“I-” Isaac started before breaking off, biting his lip._

_“What is it?” Scott asked._

_“Distract me?” Isaac breathed. “Please?”_

_Scott stared at him, uncertain. He had a pretty good idea what Isaac meant, but he had to be sure. “How?”_

_Isaac surged forward, kissing him desperately, mouth opening, whispering his name, begging. It made Scott’s chest ache, that Isaac thought he had to beg for the things that he wanted._

_“Okay,” he said, cupping Isaac’s cheek, sucking on his bottom lip, shifting closer._

***

Scott drifted into consciousness, feeling warm arms scooping under him, lifting him up.

“What?” He mumbled.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Isaac whispered.

Scott buried his face in his neck, inhaling deeply, relaxing against him as that unique scent filled his nostrils. Home, he was home.

Moments later, Isaac cursed, tripping. They both fell onto the mattress, Isaac on top of him.

“Sorry,” Isaac said, trying to get up, but Scott grabbed his arm.

“No,” he breathed. “Stay.”

***

_Once he’d started touching Isaac, he hadn’t been able to stop. Isaac was below him, ass in the air, biting into the pillow to muffle his moans as Scott twisted a lubed-up finger inside of him, astounded by how hot and tight he was. He couldn’t believe this was even happening, that this was real. How had they gone from making out to this?_

_He bit at the cheek of Isaac’s ass, eyes flashing red, desperate, wanting. He added another finger, coaxing him open, his fingers slowly gliding in and out, rubbing against his walls. Isaac keened, pressing back into it, hips circling, his cock hanging, dripping onto the sheets._

_“Fuck, Isaac,” he groaned._

_“More,” Isaac gasped, turning his head, panting. “Scott, god, don’t stop.”_

_Scott looked down at him, and he couldn’t breathe with the wanting. “I won’t, I won’t,” he promised._

_The third finger made Isaac curse, hiding his face again. He could smell the salt of his tears and paused, uncertain. Was he hurting him?_

_“No,” Isaac barked, eyes flashing as he turned. “Fuck, I said don’t stop.”_

_“But-”_

_“Please,” Isaac begged, pressing back, restless, needy. Scott’s eyes widened. He bit his lip, but kept going, even slower now, his fingers catching each time on the rim, before gliding back in. Isaac jerked, whimpered,_ _writhing as he brushed up against something soft._

_Scott jabbed it, eyebrows rising at the filthy words spewing from Isaac’s mouth as he bucked his hips. He stroked it, massaged it, eyes glinting with lust at the way his walls clamped down on his fingers, holding them still._

_He waited, grinning, while Isaac tried desperately to catch his breath._

_“Scott, if you don’t fuck me right now,” Isaac warned, “I’m going to kill you.”_

_“Well, when you ask so nicely,” Scott grinned, slowly easing his fingers out of Isaac’s body._

_Leaning back, he grabbed the lube, slicking up his cock, shivering at how cool it was on his hot skin. He stared at Isaac’s back, pondering. “Hey,” he said, smoothing a hand down his hip, “turn over.”_

_Isaac did so, flopping down onto the bed and rolling over. His eyes were lidded, dazed, lower lip full and bruised from how much he’d bitten it, trying to keep quiet. There was no one else home, that was just how Isaac was. Scott’s eyes twinkle as he considered how best to get Isaac to let go of that control. He wanted to hear him._

_Crawling up the bed, he pushed Isaac’s legs apart and lay between them, hovering over him. Gently, Isaac brought his hands up, cradling his face, closing the gap as he kissed him. It was sweet, and Scott trembled with emotion as he slowly, carefully, entered Isaac for the first time._

_He was tight, so tight, and his hands shook as he pulled Scott down, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in his neck._

_“Oh,” Isaac breathed. “Oh my god.”_

_Scott whimpered as he sunk inside, Isaac’s walls parting inch by inch as he relaxed, accepting him in. It felt… god, it was beyond description. It was everything._

_He stilled as he bottomed out, trying to breathe, but it was too much. Tears welled in his eyes._

_“Scott?” Isaac whispered._

_“I just,” Scott gasped, “I just need a minute.”_

_“No,” Isaac whined, writhing, making Scott grit his teeth and curse as he slid out and then back in again._

_“Wait,” he begged, arms shaking. “Oh god.”_

_“No,” Isaac said again, growling this time. His arms tightened around Scott as he bucked away, Scott slipping out of his body, and then he was flipping them, pinning Scott to the mattress._

_“Holy shit,” Scott gasped, as Isaac positioned himself over Scott’s cock and then sunk down with a lusty moan, head thrown back._

_He moved, riding him, chasing his own pleasure, one hand firmly pressed on the middle of Scott’s chest, holding him down as he took what he wanted. Scott just stared at him, overwhelmed, pleasure making him dizzy, his claws digging into the mattress._

_His orgasm shocked him, ripped from his body and he arched off the mattress, Isaac’s name falling from his lips. Isaac just grinned, grinding down, hand moving over his cock until he came with a moan, splattering Scott’s chest._

_He eased up and then collapsed on the bed, both of them gasping for breath as if they’d just run a marathon._

_Isaac rolled over with a grunt, shuddering._

_They were silent, the implications of what they had just done sinking in._

_“Are we allowed to do this? Like on our own? Without Allison? Is this okay?” Isaac wondered out loud, staring up at the ceiling._

_“I don't know man. It’s not like there’s a rule book for this kind of thing.” Scott said, running a hand over his face. Isaac continued to look at the ceiling and let out a long sigh._

_“I wish there was a rule book.”_

***

“Scott,” Isaac said in warning, trying to pry himself from Scott’s arms only to be held tighter.

“Isaac, please,” Scott breathed and Isaac shuddered, dropping his weight forward in resignation.

“Alright but lemme go, I am not sleeping in jeans.” Isaac jumped up from the bed, stripping quickly before settling back on top of the sheets and draping one arm over Scott. “This doesn’t mean anything.” Isaac whispered.

When Scott awoke, warm and safe and still wrapped in Isaac’s arms he couldn’t help the grin that split his face.

Yep. He was definitely home.


End file.
